In methods of the mentioned type, the main problem lies in the metal melt being supplied as evenly as possible onto the rotating conveyor belt, namely the supply is supposed to take place as turbulence-free as possible, and the metal melt is supposed to have approximately the same speed as the conveyor belt.
A method of the mentioned type (for example according to DE-PS 3 810 302) is carried out with a melt distributor designed as a double chamber with a pouring-in chamber and a pouring-out chamber, with the pouring-out chamber being connected to an underpressure chamber. The melt level can be controlled by the gas pressure in the pouring-out chamber and thus the amount of outflow of the metal exiting from the casting nozzle.
Generally, only a very low supply pressure corresponding with a metallostatic level of some millimeters is generally only needed for the occurring casting speeds. Due to the needed lining thicknesses of the melt distributor, this level is clearly exceeded already through structural necessities. With the help of the underpressure in DE-PS 3 810 302, it is possible to lower the effective metallostatic level below the distributor wall thickness; however, in the case of zinc-containing copper alloys, underpressure above the melt level in the distributor must be avoided since in these alloys the zinc would be more strongly evaporated and the vacuum pumps would become dirty.
The basic purpose of the invention is therefore to control the speed of outflow of the metal melt in such a manner that, by avoiding an underpressure produced by the vacuum pumps, the metal flow is as laminar as possible and the speed of the metal melt and of the conveyor belt approximately correspond to one another.